


The last note

by Madeofroses



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/F, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeofroses/pseuds/Madeofroses
Summary: 4 girls all in a lonely world meet.  They all get together to achieve there goals in the end will they be able to get through the obstaclesAlso this is a play hehe sorry





	The last note

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is a play I wrote for theater hehe enjoy 
> 
> ~rose

The Last Note  
Scene 1:  
(The play begins with Sage, Zala, and Mikayla standing in a circle surrounding Kia CS. As soon as the music begins, they begin walking in a circle.)  
Sage: Hope.  
Mikayla: Nothing.  
Zala: Empty.  
(They repeat these lines many times getting faster and faster. Kia is getting more and more frustrated.)  
Kia: (Screams.) STOP!  
(All of the three freeze for a beat, look at each other, and run offstage. Mikayla goes SL while Sage and Zala go SR. They leave Kia alone on the stage.)  
Kia: Why can’t you stop? (Gets upset.) Stop moving! Can’t you hear me? The light wasn’t green!  
(We hear a ding and crash sound effect, and she runs off SR.)  
Scene 2:  
(Kia is running to see her parents from SR. She runs into Mikayla at CS. Mikayla came from SL.)  
Kia: Oh, sorry.  
(Mikayla crosses in front of Kia, looking anxious, and exits DR without saying anything. Kia shakes her head, needing to focus. Kia continues to run offstage UL.)  
Scene 3:  
(Sage is in her hospital bed UR, writing in her journal. It’s quiet for a beat. All we hear is writing.)  
(Suddenly, Kia bursts into the room from UL, looking frustrated. Sage looks very confused at seeing a stranger barging into her room. So much so that she stops writing. Kia stops and goes into a tableau. Sage turns her head toward the audience, breaking the fourth wall.)  
Sage: Wow. For the first time I’m noticed, me, noticed. For 4 years I was known as that girl with cancer. For 4 years I only had Justin, and look how that turned out. When I was ten, I was diagnosed with liver cancer. I’m 14, and I’m still sick. My parents never even come to see me. The last time they were here they gave me a stuffed bunny with a green scarf. Green! Green is the color of my cancer. Green is the color of the grass I’ll never feel. (Look out the window and touches the window as if touching grass.) Green is the color of Justin’s eyes. Green was the color of the last sweater that I wore that was mine. The only thing that I own is my journal. A journal won’t blurt out that you have cancer to the whole cafeteria! It doesn’t stare when you walk into class. (Getting more upset.) It doesn’t ignore you when you ask for help because you had a stupid doctor’s appointment. This journal is the shoulder I cry on. I use it because this was the last thing I opened at my last birthday party. Before this torture. (Starts to cry.) Before this prison. Before cancer. Before doctors appointments and pills. Before I was forgotten.  
Kia: Oh, hey. (She turns her focus to Sage on the hospital bed.) I'm really sorry to barge in here. I was visiting my mom and dad, but visiting hours are over. Can I stay here, please?  
(Half satisfied, Sage smiles and nods, still a bit confused. She picks her journal up and continues writing. Kia finds a chair SL and sits down in it. For several beats, all we hear is Sage mumbling and tapping a pencil to herself what she had written so far. Kia gets more and more frustrated as Sage continues to mumble.)  
Kia: (Snaps.) Can you stop! (She realizes her mistake at the shocked look on Sage's face.) Please?  
(Sage gives her an odd look and shrugs. There is silence until she begins tapping her pen on her journal. Kia, one again, gets frustrated.)  
Kia: I said to stop, all right!  
Sage: What am I doing?!  
Kia: (Regretting her snapping.) Sorry. It's just-  
(Kia is cut off by Zala bursting into the room from UL.)  
Zala: (Sees Sage and Kia.) Shoot. I thought this room was empty. (She looks worried.)  
Kia: (Very confused.) What the…  
Sage: You can stay if you would like. It's always nice to have company. (She gives Zala a big, hopeful grin that Zala returns awkwardly. Zala goes and sits beside Kia's chair. The two of them look very uncomfortable. Beat. Once more, a visitor, Mikayla, enters the room from UL.)  
Mikayla: Hey, Sage! How-  
(She sees the other two people in the room. Kia and Zala are shocked.)  
Kia: Who are you?  
(Kia, Zala, and Sage go into a tableau. Sage looks happy while Kia and Zala are stunned. Mikayla moves to CS. She looks out to the audience, breaking the fourth wall.)  
Mikayla: Who am I? Even I don't know that answer. I don't think anyone does at this point. As a child, my father was cruel to me: always saying I had to be perfect. The issue was...I never was. I was never good enough for him. He would train me day on day to become the perfect little heiress to the business. I never wanted that, though. I wanted to see the world, but that would have put his plans in tow. My mother wouldn't even help me. I don't think she could if she had tried. I think she was ashamed of me because of my ¨condition¨, as she called it. She called my condition unbearable and ran...ran far away, or as far as she could. That was the last time I saw her, my mother, in all of her glory her with her beautiful, emerald green dress. Her who I look just like, a constant reminder of my failures, and my father, the constant reminder that I’m never going to be ¨perfect¨ in his eyes.  
(Every  
Kia: Are you going to answer me? Who are you?  
Mikayla: Mikayla. (She looks around the room nervously.) Hey, Sage!  
Sage: Hi, Mikayla. I didn't know you were volunteering today.  
Mikayla: I wasn't supposed to, but I had some free time.  
(Sage smiles widely.)  
Zala: You volunteer here?  
Mikayla: Yeah.  
Zala: That's really nice of you.  
(Mikayla is surprised by this statement.)  
Sage: It's nice to have visitors. It makes you feel less alone.  
(Everyone goes into a tableau except for Zala. Zala looks at the audience.)  
Zala: Alone? Yeah, I know how it feels to be alone. That’s pretty much all I am right now. I can’t even blame anyone. I’ve done it to myself. (She stands up and crosses to CS.) I thought I was fine. I don’t know how I ended up here. No, not the hospital. I know exactly why I’m here. (She looks around the room.) I don’t know how it even started. All I remember is a little voice in my head saying that I wasn’t enough. Next thing I knew, I was skipping breakfast. I didn’t want to, but I did want to. I felt in control. Eventually, skipping breakfast went to skipping lunch. I thought it would make me pretty. I thought it would make me better. It didn’t. (She shakes her head.) Then I started skipping dinner. My mom caught on and screamed at me. She didn’t understand. She’ll never understand. She thought she was helping, but all her shoving that broccoli down my throat did was make me hate broccoli and the color green and general. All it did was fuel the fire that burned my entire world down and ended me up (She crosses next to Kia's chair.) right (She sits down.) here.  
(Everyone stops their tableau.)  
Mikayla: So, Sage, how was your day so far?  
Sage: Eh. Usual. (Tapping her fingers.) Boring, gross food that I can’t taste. Oh wait! (Happy.) I was told I’m starting treatment next week!  
Mikayla: (Looking worried.) Treatment? How do you feel about that?  
Sage: They finally got around to it. That’s good right? I just hope I don’t end up like Cole.  
Mikayla: Yeah, Cole, that was brutal.  
(Mikayla, Zala, and Sage go into a tableau. Kia turns to the audience to speak like the others.)  
Kia: Brutal. I know what brutal looks like. Maybe if they just listened; maybe if they were there when I needed them the most; maybe if they realized what they were doing, (Voice starts to get louder.) things wouldn’t have turned out this way. Maybe if they just...stopped. I told them to stop, but they kept going. T-they (Voice starts to break.) were all I had. Don’t you get it? They were all I had! They kept on going as if the traffic light was green, but it wasn’t green. Dad, why didn’t you press on the break? If you noticed it sooner, you would still be here. When it's that final moment when you take your last breath, will you realize it? Stop moving! Why can’t you stop? Can’t you hear me? The light wasn’t green! (Sits back in chair and covers face. Everyone stops the tableau.)  
Zala: (Completely lost.) Treatment?  
Mikayla: Yeah. I still don’t think it is a good idea.  
Sage: Me neither, but who knows? Maybe it’ll help. Justin may like me again! (Looks hopeful.)  
Zala: Justin?  
Mikayla: (Blandly.) Her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her.  
Zala: Oh, yeah. Screw him.  
(All three laugh at this other than Mikayla.)  
Mikayla: Seriously, Sage, why do you still care for him? He hurt you.  
Sage: I don’t know. I guess part of me hasn’t moved on. I’m only hopeful. Like that this treatment will cure me!  
(Mikayla looks angry, and rolls her eyes.)  
Kia: So why are y’all at the hospital?  
Mikayla: I volunteer here. Were you not listening?  
Zala: Passed out. (She says this quickly, not wanting anyone to ask her any questions.)  
Kia: Seeing my parents after they were in a car accident.  
Sage: Liver cancer. I've been here for two years, and you three are the most visitors I've ever had.  
Mikayla: (She says this matter-of-factly.) I come by all the time!  
Sage: You're just one person. (She looks at everyone's faces.) It's fine, though. I'm used to it now.  
Zala: Well, you shouldn't have to. (She stands up.)  
Kia: I agree. (She stands, too.) No one should be used to being alone. (She crosses in front of Zala and Mikayla to Sage's bedside.) I promise that I will visit you as much as I can.  
Zala: Me, too!  
Mikayla: (Mumbles.) I was already doing that.  
Sage: Thanks. (Notices Mikayla.) Mikayla don’t be like that. Yes, you come all the time, but I like meeting new people.  
Mikayla: Yes, but who was there when Justin cheated on you? Who was was there when you cried about getting worse because the doctor’s wouldn’t give you treatment? Now you’re going to let strangers walk in and be friends with them? (Mikayla looks more confused than emotional.)  
Zala: Woah, this got tense fast.  
Sage: (Looks hurt.) I’m tired of having this (Waves journal angirly.) I’m tired of having one person, so get off your pity train and actually try to help!  
Mikayla: What do you think I do? (Snatches Sage’s journal.) This? You think this is all you have? What am I then? (She sounds like she is explaining something that should be obvious to Sage.)  
Sage: (Crying) You are Mikayla! You are my friend! Why do you have to be like that! Give me my journal back now!  
Kia: (Takes journal.) Here.  
Sage: (Looks at Mikayla without moving.) Leave.  
Mikayla: (Confused.) What?  
Sage: (Yells.) Get out!  
(Mikayla walks out, confused.)  
Zala: What the heck was that?  
Sage: Long story short. Mikayla has Asperger’s. She can’t understand emotions. Sometimes when she doesn’t understand, it annoys me so much that I lose it.  
Scene 4:  
(SL is hospital lobby, SR is Sage’s room. Lights rise on Sage room and Sage reads journal entry.)  
Sage: They don’t understand. Nobody will understand. This treatment could save my life or kill me. (Clutches chest.) If I survive, I could get Justin back. His endless green eyes and his sweet personality. Do I want him back? He cheated on me because I had cancer. Is he worth it? I don’t know. (Sighs.) But if I die, what will happen here? Will I be missed, or will I just be a flame blown out so fast they don’t notice? What if it’s not worth fighting for?  
(Lights come up on SL. Mikayla is pacing. Kia is asleep on a chair. Zala went back to her room.)  
Mikayla: She kicked me out. She kicked me out. I’m not wanted there. Nobody understands. My dad thinks I’m not good enough because of this stupid condition. What is Sage feeling? What am I feeling? Am I happy? Sad? Mad? Scared? I don’t know. Am I happy Sage is getting treatment? Am I scared? What are these emotions? I can’t talk to anyone. Should I try talking to Sage? Will she listen? (Sits and stares at ceiling.) I just know I don't want her to die. She’s the only person to actually care for me. The only reason I volunteer here is because my dad said it was a good way to get my name out there. Now I volunteer here because of Sage. She has changed my life.  
(Kia wakes up. She notices that Mikayla is half asleep. She waits for Mikayla to fall asleep.)  
Kia: I had a dream again. One I can remember. It scared me. A car speeding down the road: a green car. Green means go. The car wanted to go. (Yelling.) Go, go, go! I was in the backseat. The crash of car against car shakes (Shakes,) me out of the dream, and I’m here. Reality. Green is go. Green means go. That car had to go. My dad had to go.  
Scene 5:  
(Sage is on her hospital bed in her hospital room. Mikayla peeking through the doorway UL.)  
Mikayla: Sage?  
Sage: Mikayla...I...I’m sorry. (Starts to tear up.)  
Mikayla: (She walks over to Sage's bed.) You have nothing to be sorry for.  
Sage: I kicked you out. I yelled at you (Pauses.) The nurse gave me some more pills. They’re green, too. Gross.  
Mikayla: (Laughs.) Sorry to hear that. Are we good?  
Sage: Yeah, we're good.  
(The two hug. Mikayla looks uncomfortable in the hug. Zala comes in followed by Kia from UL.)  
Kia: Hey, guys.  
Sage and Mikayla: Hey.  
Zala: (Jokingly.) Are you two done with your little temper tantrum? (She laughs and wheezes.)  
(Zala and Kia cross over to UR where Sage's bed is.)  
Zala: Ummm... (Pulls out paper uncomfortably.) Sage, you might want to see this. I found it last night outside your room. It’s a letter from Justin.  
Mikayla: Justin? (Confused.) Justin wrote you a note?  
Sage: (Hopeful.) He did! (Takes paper and reads it out loud.) Dear Sage Clover, I know it’s been two years since our breakup, but I have to admit something. I didn’t cheat on you because you had cancer. I just liked someone else. I didn’t know how to tell you, and you having cancer gave me a perfect excuse to cheat. (Slows down.) Nobody wants to get cancer Sage. I just had to stay far away from you. I am sorry. Justin Brutmole.  
Zala: (Whispers.) More like Justin Butthole.  
(Sage gets up rips note and throws it in trash beside her bed.)  
Sage: What’s the point now?  
(Sage, Kia, and Mikayla go into a tableau Zala addresses the audience.)  
Zala: Exactly. What is the point? What’s the point of living? It’s not like I’ve been doing that lately. It’s not like I’m ever going to be able to do it again. Every time I think I’m out of the darkness, I get pulled right back in. They wanted me to stop. I wanted to stop, but I couldn’t. (Gets emotional.) It’s not up to me anymore. It’s up to (Smacks head.) this. The voice in my head that started it all. It’s out of control. I’ve lost all of the control I’ve ever had trying to get more. Now I’m just tumbling down a steep hill, and the only place I can go is down. All I can do is just keep going down until it’s finished. (She turns toward the door then turns back to the audience.) Until I’m finished. (She storms out of the room when the other three get out of the tableau.)  
Mikayla: What’s up with her?  
Scene 6:  
(Sage is on her hospital bed, coughing. Kia and Mikayla walk in from UL. They look worried.)  
Sage: Hey, guys. Where's Zala?  
Kia: She passed out again. She's back in her room.  
Sage: (Disappointed.) Oh. (She begins writing in her journal.)  
Kia: (Delicately.) Sage…  
Sage: Hmm?  
Kia: They're not sure if she's going to make it.  
(Beat.)  
Sage: (Confidently.) She will.  
Mikayla: Sage, you don't know that for sure…  
Sage: Sure, I do. (She continues to write in her journal.)  
Mikayla: You were also sure about Justin…  
Sage: (Stiffly.) I'd rather not talk about that.  
(Mikayla shakes her head as Sage continues to write in her journal.)  
Kia: How can you be so hopeful? Zala probably isn’t going to make it….  
Sage: When you live in a hospital for two years, you realize you can either be hopeful or believe otherwise. I chose hopeful. Zala isn’t going to die. She can’t die! (Coughs)  
Mikayla: Sage, you good?  
Sage: Yeah. I just need a break. The doctor’s coming to see me soon. Can y’all leave before he kicks you out?  
Kia: Yeah. Come on Mikayla, let’s go see Zala.  
(They exit. Sage stares at journal. She writes one last thing rips out the page and gets up. She places the note in the chair SL. She lies back down in her bed.)  
Sage: Too soon. Too soon  
(Sage’s eyes close and the stage is dead silent for several beats.)  
Scene 7:  
(Kia and Mikayla are on either side of Zala's bed at CS. Zala is dead silent.)  
Kia: Hey…….Zala?  
Zala: (Weakly.) Hi.  
Mikayla: How are you feeling?  
Zala: Better.  
Kia: The doctor went to see Sage.  
Zala: I know. I asked them before they left me.  
Mikayla: What did they say?  
Zala: I’ll be fine. It wasn't as bad as they thought.  
Mikayla: That's good. You had everyone worried.  
Zala: Is Sage starting treatment?  
Mikayla: That is next week.  
Zala: Great! She’ll be better soon!  
(Mikayla looks down. Kia and Zala give her questioning looks.)  
Mikayla: Last year there was a boy with cancer, Cole. Sage, him, and I were friends. We were a trio. He went into treatment, and it killed him. Sage decided she didn’t want treatment, so I don’t know why she wants it now. Justin all she cares about. Getting Justin back. So stupid.  
(Zala looks confused)  
Kia: Treatment killed him?  
Zala: Like, dead? Dead, dead? For real dead? Not, like, buried alive dead. Like, for real dead?  
Mikayla: Yeah...  
Zala: (Half to herself.) Killed him? Something that was supposed to help...killed him?  
Kia: Let’s go check on Sage, it’s been a while…  
Mikayla: Yeah.  
(They help Zala up and Kia and Mikayla leave. Zala looks at her room and then leaves.)  
Scene 8:  
(Sage is lying on her bed, she is still. Mikayla walks in. Kia and Zala are outside. Mikayla sees a note. She reads it. After she screams, and collapses at the end of Sage’s bed on the ground. Kia and Zala both hear this and run in. They take note from Mikayla’s hand and read it.)  
Zala: Dear Mikayla, thanks for being here...through everything. I really do appreciate it…even if I didn’t show it.  
Kia: You are perfect, don’t let your dad take control. You are so much more than what your parents said. You’re not a failure. You’re amazing.  
Sage: My liver failed two days ago. I knew this was coming for a while. The doctors just came to confirm it. I’m going into a coma. I’m dying. Tell Kia and Zala to keep pushing through. They need to know how great they are. Tell them that even if they don’t listen.Travel the world for me. Wait for us. Cole and I will be here for you. Your best friend..  
Zala, Kia and Sage: Sage.  
(Kia and Zala go to Mikayla. Kia and Zala help Mikayla stand up. Sage gets up and puts a hand at Mikayla’s shoulder. Mikayla looks back. Sage looks at them and walks off into the wings. Kia, Zala and Mikayla sit at the edge of the stage. The lights go off.)


End file.
